


be careful what you wish for

by Phantom_Midge



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Crack, Drabble and a Half, Masturbation, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Midge/pseuds/Phantom_Midge
Summary: This may not be the wisest thing he's ever done, but it's definitely one of the most satisfying.





	be careful what you wish for

In an alley somewhere in the heart of New York City, a camera has been fastened to a grimy brick wall with a sticky, white substance. The camera, set to go off every few seconds, is pointed at a man on the opposite side of the alley. His mask, though familiar to the city’s denizens, looks strange with the rest of his attire: a hoodie and slacks. He is positioned on the side of the building as though lying on a horizontal surface; his legs spread wide, his knees raised, and his feet planted firmly on the wall. One of his hands is pressed against the wall while the other moves between his legs. His fly is open.

“You want pictures of Spider-Man?! I’ll give you pictures of Spider-Man…” he snarls as he jerks himself off.

J. Jonah Jameson is going to find quite a surprise on his desk tomorrow.


End file.
